toute vérité est bonne à dire!
by kuchiki.rukia2
Summary: Le village de Konoha est paisible...trop plaisible. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un étrange personnage, bien décidé à révéler tous les petitssecrets de nos ninjas préférés! Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Yo ! pour la petite histoire, je m'ennuyais hier soir, alors j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic : c'est un one shot, il n'a ni queue ni tête, mais j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant. Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je trouve que cette fic n'est pas très travaillée, mais si j'ai le temps, j'essayerai de l'améliorer ! Et pourquoi pas une suite ?

Bonne lecture !

_Et à votre bon cœur pour les reviews. _

**One shot.**

Tout paraît paisible au village de Konoha. Dans les rues, les enfants jouent, profitant des vacances scolaires. Naruto et Sasuke se chamaillent sur l'aire d'entraînement, sous l'œil amusé de Kakashi. Lee descend la rue principale sur les mains, avec une rose dans la bouche. Sakura, qui l'a aperçu au loin, se hâte de rattraper Ino et l'invite à prendre le thé chez elle. Shikamaru glande, allongé dans l'herbe. A côté de lui, Choji mange des chips. Tsunade, enfermée dans son bureau, peste devant la pile de rapports qu'elle doit encore lire. Bref, tout le petit monde de Konoha profite de ce calme après-midi d'été, sans se douter que cela sera de courte durée.

Devant le portail d'entrée du village, un étrange personnage demande l'autorisation de séjourner quelques jours ici. Il a une drôle d'allure, cet hurluberlu ! Déjà, son accoutrement est ridicule. Il porte une tunique trop grande pour lui, faite de bouts de tissus rapiécés, qu'il a dû trouver au fond des poubelles. Sa tête ébouriffée est couverte d'un chapeau troué, orné d'une grand plume jaune. Sur son épaule, un perroquet rouge et bleu se tortille en poussant des cris bizarres. Le vagabond (pour ne pas dire le clochard !) est suivi d'une mule rachitique tirant une carriole, dont le contenu est protégé par une bâche noire. Il dit venir faire des affaires à Konoha. On se demande bien ce qu'il a à vendre ! Sûrement des vieux objets inutiles récupérés ça et là, dont personne ne voudra bien sûr. Mais bon, comme on est plutôt cool à Konoha, on le laisse entrer. Il y aura bien quelques âmes charitables pour acheter, plus par pitié que par utilité, quelques unes de ses marchandises.

Arrivé sur la place centrale, le drôle d'oiseau commence à déballer ses affaires. Tout d'abord, il monte une petite estrade, y pose un tabouret et y installe son perroquet. Puis il tire de sa carriole un paquetage de piquets et de cordes, ainsi qu'une grosse toile rouge. En deux temps trois mouvements, une petite tente se dresse derrière l'estrade. Déjà les badauds s'attroupent, curieux. Les enfants s'approchent de l'estrade pour admirer le perroquet qui se dandine. L'étrange personnage sort une grande coupe de sa carriole, et la pose délicatement sur le tabouret, laissé libre par l'oiseau. Celui-ci sautille à présent sur le sol, entouré par les enfants ravis. Konohamaru et Moegi s'approchent de la mule et lui tendent une poignée d'herbe, que la pauvre bête s'empresse d'avaler. L'étranger attrape alors un petit tambourin et commence à haranguer la foule.

« aujourd'hui, Mesdames et messieurs, pour votre plus grand bonheur, le marchand de vérité est arrivé dans votre ville ! dès à présent, venez plonger vos yeux dans ma coupe magique, et tous les secrets de ce village vous seront révélés ! Approchez, approchez, que le spectacle commence ! »

Il se met alors à tourner sur lui-même dans un rythme endiablé, accompagné de son tambourin. Le perroquet et la mule se trémoussent en rythme. Les enfants sont ravis du spectacle. Les adultes sont dubitatifs. Ce mec est complètement cinglé !

« alors , alors, qui veut commencer ? « demande l'énergumène d'un air mystérieux.

« moi, moi, moi ! » hurlent en chœur les enfants en se précipitant vers l'estrade. Konohamaru arrive à s'extraire de la bande de mioches et grimpe sur l'estrade. Le perroquet saute sur son épaule en reprenant ses petits cris bizarres. Le vagabond verse de l'eau dans la coupe, celle-ci se met à scintiller.

« tu dois penser à quelqu'un en particulier, et la vérité te sera révélée ! »

Konohamaru se concentre, puis regarde attentivement la surface de la coupe. Tout d'abord rien ne se passe. La foule, de plus en plus dense devant l'estrade, commence à exprimer son incrédulité. Mais le silence revient immédiatement lorsque la surface de l'eau se met à trembloter. Konohamaru écarquille les yeux, surpris de l'image formée devant ses yeux. Il ne peut se retenir et éclate de rire. Quand il descend de l'estrade, il ne peut répondre à ses deux amis intrigués tellement il rigole encore.

_Alors c'est à ça que tu passes tes soirées, grand-père !tu lis mes BD de batninja (_l'équivalent de batman en ninja, il y a qussi superninja et catinja, mais batninja c'est le référé de Konohamaru !)_Et moi qui croyais que tu travailais tard le soir !_

Devant la réaction e konohamaru, tout le monde veut maintenant essayer l'attraction. La foule se bouscule et Lee se retrouve propulsé on ne sait comment sur l'estrade, évitant de justesse d'écraser l'oiseau parleur.

« à ton tour, jeune homme ! » lui dit le marchand, « de qui veux-tu connaître le secret ? »

Lee se concentre sur la coupe et pense à son sensei. Gai lui apparaît alors à la surface de l'eau, perché sur un arbre, complètement absorbé par ce qui se passe dans l'appartement d'en face. Le visage de Lee s'empourpre, et se tournant vers l'assistance, cherchant son sensei :

« Gai sensei ! depuis quand vous matez Kurenai sous sa douche ? Vous êtes encore plus pervers que Jiraya-sama ! » se met-il à crier d'une voix outrée. La foule éclate alors de rire, tandis que Gai essaye tant bien que mal de se protéger des coups que lui assène une Kurenai verte de colère.

Sakura et Ino se précipitent sur l'estrade.

« moi d'abord ! », « non ! j'étais là avant toi ! »

« doucement mesdemoiselles ! il y a de la place pour tout le monde ! »dit le marchand visiblement ravi de l'engouement des habitants de Konoha.

_Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer, ici !_ Et il fait signe à Sakura de s'avancer.

Sakura ferme les yeux et pense très fort à…Sasuke bien sûr ! quand elle rouvre les yeux, l'image du garçon apparaît. Il est assisdans la salle de classe. Sakura se voit elle-même, assise deux rangs devant, en train de glousser avec Ino, tout en jetant des regards suggestifs à Sasuke. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses entend alors distinctement les pensées du jeune ninja.

Qu'est ce qu'elles peuvent m'énerver à ricaner comme des pies !Elle sont vraiment idiotes toutes les deux ! Pas comme Hinata…elle, elle est vraiment trop belle. En plus elle est trop mignonne quand elle rougit. Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle trouve à ce looser de Naruto !

La foule attend la réaction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci regarde Sasuke, qui vient juste d'arriver avec Naruto et Kakashi. Elle éclate alors en sanglots et part en courant en direction de sa maison, poursuivie par Ino qui lui demande ce qu'elle a vu.

Il commence à faire nuit, mais la place ne désemplit pas. Un à un les habitants se succèdent devant l'homme au chapeau troué. Certains repartent avec le sourire, d'autres en pleurant. Certains se roulent par terre tellement ils rient. Et d'autres encore ont l'air complètement dépités.

Ten Ten est radieuse. Elle vient d'apprendre par la bouche même de sa mère qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère.

Sasuke, qui a été forcé par Naruto à regarder dans la coupe, a un regard encore plus sombre que d'habitude. _Ainsi tu n'es pas loin , grand frère ! ma vengeance est proche !_

Asuma tremble encore. _Et dire que je trouvais Anko sexy. Putain, elle est vraiment tarée cette nana ! quand je pesne que la petite vendeuse de ramens cherche son chat depuis trois jours. Vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'Anko en a fait ! Note : me rappeler de ne jamais plus m'approcher de cette folle à moins de cinq mètres !_

Shikamaru est content. Il a vu son père disant à ses potes qu'il était très fier de son fils. Le jeune ninja aimerait bien que son vieux lui dise ça en face, mais bon, faut pas trop lui en demander non plus !

Naruto rit encore de ce qu'il a vu ! Une Tsunade hystérique juchée sur une table, hurlant de peur à la vue d'une petite souris. Elle a vraiment l'air malin, la soi disant légendaire sennin ! _Ca me donne des idées ça ! faut que je trouve une souris. Et on va bien rigoler !_

Iruka est perplexe. Il ne pensait pas à quelqu'un en particulier quand l'image d'un ninja aux cheveux argentés est apparue à la surface de la coupe. Mais tout compte fait c'est plutôt logique. Ca fait deux mois qu'il ne pense qu'à Kakashi ! Enfin bref, le ninja copieur est en train de griffonner sur une feuille. Sûrement un rapport en retard. C'est pas vraiment un scoop ça. _Attends, qu'est ce qu'il écrit là ? I…R…U…Iruka ? et il rajoute pleins de petits cœurs autour ! j'hallucine complètement là ! Kakashi…amoureux…de moi ! ça c'est un scoop…mais il est super cool ce scoop !_

Gai est complètement effondré. Premièrement, tout le monde le prend pour un pervers. _Tu vas voir, Rock Lee, comme tu vas en baver à ton prochain entraînement !_ Deuxièmement Kurenai le prend pour un pervers. _Lee, je vais vraiment de faire ta fête !_ et troisièmement Kurenai et Shizunz…en train se faire des bisous partout !_ Aahhh ! mon cœur défaille ! la femme de ma vie est lesbienne ! le monde s'écroule, ma vie est foutue, je n'ai plus qu'à me faire ermite…euh, non, mauvaise idée, je voudrais pas finir aussi bas que Jiraya quand même !_

Jiraya, lui, est dégoûté. Il se faisait une joie de mater la Tsunade aux gros seins. Au lieu de ça, il a vu cette barge en train de faire du vaudou sur une poupée à son effigie. _Elle me déteste tant que ça ? Elle doit encore m'en vouloir pour ce baiser volé…Elle est sacrément rancunière quand même ! ça remonte au moins à trente ans cette histoire. Et en plus elle m'avait foutu une branlée mémorable. J'en ai encore des cicatrices !_

Kakashi est aussi perplexe qu'Iruka. D'abord il a vu le ninja à la cicatrice tout rouge, caché derrière un arbre, en train de mater quelque chose. _Qu'est ce qu'il est sexy quand il rougit comme ça !_ Après il a vu un mec à poil se baigner dans un lac. _Iruka, toi aussi t'es un pervers ? Tu caches bien ton jeu sous tes airs de timide ! Mais attends, le mec à poil…c'est moi ! j'y crois pas ! Iruka est en train de me mater, là !_ Et puis il a entendu les pensées du professeur de l'Académie : _qu'est ce que tu es beau Kakashi ! j'aimerais bien venir me baigner avec toi, toucher tes superbes abdos, me frotter contre toi…ça y est je suis devenu un pervers fini !_ Et Kakashi de penser : _c'est une bonne idée ça, Iruka ! tu peux venir toucher mes abdos quand tu veux, et te frotter aussi d'ailleurs ! Oula, faut vraiment que j'arête de lire les cochonneries de Jiraya moi ! Chuis vraiment un pervers irrécupérable !_

_Et voilà ! mission accomplie ! Je déteste les villages tranquilles où il ne se passe rien ! Après ça, il y aura de l'action pendant au moins un bon mois à Konoha ! Faut dire que c'est vraiment une mine d'or ce village. Jamais vu autant de choses croustillantes à révéler ! Moi je suis crevé maintenant. Mais bon, faut que je me casse avant que l'autre taré en combinaison verte ne me tombe dessus. Alors lui c'est vraiment le champion du monde de la loose !_

_«_ allez, on remballe les enfants » dit le marchand de vérité à ses accolytes. Et les trois compères reprennent la route vers un nouveau village, laissant derrière aux un village plus vraiment calme et paisible, mais tellement plus amusant !


	2. Chapter 2

**Kikoo tout le monde ! **

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Redblesskid, CordonsBleu, Shizu2, Akemi Luo, Kikai Tenshi, Koneko44 et LaMayonnaiseSauvage pour leurs reviews : vous êtes tous vraiment chou de m'encourager, et ça me fait très plaisir que cette fic vous ait plu ! mici beaucoup beaucoup ! (je vous ai dit que j'adorais les reviews ? ;) )**

**Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de faire une suite, parce que les fic avec de l'humour c'est pas trop mon truc. (je préfère les fic à l'eau de rose mdr). Mais bon, comme vous avez aimé, ça m'a donné envie de poursuivre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une suite directe, mais l'esprit de ce chapitre est le même.**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Shizu2, qui m'a demandé si je ferai une suite : te voilà exaucé, j'espère que ça te plaira !**

**Bon et maintenant j'arrête de parler et je vous livre la fic ! enjoy**

**A votre bon cœur pour les reviews +**

Aujourd'hui à Konoha, c'est la journée de la femme. D'habitude, personne n'en fait vraiment cas. Les hommes essayent d'être gentils et serviables. Et ils essayent surtout de supporter pendant ces 24 longues heures, les reproches de leurs femmes, petites copines ou amies, qui sont toutes prises du virus de la féministite aiguë.

Mais cette année à Konoha, un détail d'importance fait trembler les hommes du village. Le nouvel Hokage est...une femme. Et pas n'importe quelle femme ! c'est Tsunade, réputée dans le monde entier pour son caractère de chien et son humour particulier. Et ce matin à la réunion exceptionnelle réunissant tout le village qu'elle a organisé, son sourire narquois ne dit rien qui vaille.

« pas de mission aujourd'hui ! vous avez tous un jour de repos ! » annonce l'Hokage.

Un brouhaha de satisfaction accueille cette nouvelle. Mais Tsunade frappe d'un coup sec dans ses mains pour ramener le silence.

« je suppose que tout le monde est au courant que c'est la journée de la femme. J'ai décidé d'organiser une tombola cet après midi, en l'honneur de la gent féminine de Konoha. Les gains iront à une œuvre de charité, qui s'occupe des petites filles orphelines du pays du feu. Mesdemoiselles et mesdames, je vous propose aujourd'hui d'acquérir pour une journée entière certains hommes de ce village. Ceux-ci auront comme mission officielle de répondre à tous vos désirs pendant 24 heures »

Un murmure monte de l'assemblée. Les filles offrent des mines ravies, tandis que les garçons sont complètement effondrés.

« Les hommes que je vais appeler maintenant auront le rôle principal dans cette tombola. J'attends d'eux le meilleur !

A votre nom, avancez jusqu'ici :

Maito Gai, Akimichi Choji, Hyûga Neji, Sarutobi Asuma, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiwa Sasuke et Hatake Kakashi ! »

Les deux derniers noms appelés provoquent dans l'assemblée un véritable cri de joie de la part d'au moins les trois quart de l'assemblée. Les deux personnes concernées sont au bord de la crise cardiaque.

« je vous donne à tous rendez-vous à 14 heures sur la place de Konoha pour la grande vente aux enchères ! » conclut Tsunade dans un grand éclat de rire.

L'Hokage se retourne alors vers les désignés, mais son regard n'est déjà plus le même. D'un ton dur elle reprend à l'intention des gars :

« si j'en prend un seul à tenter d'échapper à ce jeu, je l'étripe moi-même, c'est compris ? d'ailleurs pour être sûre que personne ne nous fera faux bond, vous allez tous rester enfermés dans la salle de réunion jusqu'à 14 heures ! »

Et en deux temps trois mouvements, les grandes portes se referment , et un horrible petit bruit de clé les condamne à leur triste sort.

« euh… qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demande Gai innocemment.

« faut qu'on se tire d'ici avant que ça dégénère » reprend Asuma.

« la fenêtre ? » propose Shikamaru.

« oublie ça, elle est gardée » répond Sasuke encore effrayé par le visage sadique d'Anko qui vient d'apparaître à la fenêtre.

« je commence à avoir faim moi » dit Choji, visiblement peu traumatisé par la situation.

« moi aussi ! » reprend Naruto, « c'est pas humain de nous enfermer ici sans même un petit bol de ramen »

« la ferme ! » s'écrie Kakashi, qui semble le plus traumatisé. Il faut dire que le délire chez les filles de Konoha qu'a provoqué n'annonce de son nom résonne encore à ses oreilles.

« faut vraiment qu'on arrive à se casser d'ici ! » reprend –t-il, insistant.

Une voix se fait alors entendre d'un haut-parleur.

« sachez que je vous entend ! » dit la voix que tous reconnaissent comme celle de Tsunade. « N'envisagez même pas une seconde de vous échapper. Anko, Sakura et Ino gardent la fenêtre. Et Kurenai, Hinata et TenTen sont devant la porte. Je vous conseille donc de rester sages, jusqu'à 14 heures ! » conclut-elle dans un rire démoniaque.

« je crois qu'on est foutu » dit Kakashi effondré.

_Quelques heures passent…14 heures sonnent à l'horloge du village. _

La porte s'ouvre enfin. Kurenai et TenTen entrent et éclatent de rire, en voyant tous les garçons pelotonnés les uns contre les autres au fond de la pièce.

« faites pas cette tête là, vous allez pas mourir ! »

« honnêtement je me demande si je préférerais pas ça » répond Kakashi tout bas.

Ils n'ont pas le temps de réagir que déjà ils se retrouvent sur un podium, avec une foule de files en délire à leurs pieds. Sasuke se sent mal. Naruto le rattrape de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule totalement.

Tsunade s'avance, sous les applaudissements de la foule.

« je déclare la vente aux enchères de Konoha ouverte ! que le premier lot d'avance ! » dit elle triomphante.

« voici donc Maito Gai, le fameux fauve de jade de Konoha. Mise à prix : 50 yens. Les enchère sont ouvertes ! »

350 yens ! » entend on dans la foule. Au début personne ne répond. Mais bientôt les offrent fusent. 55 yens, 60, 70…. Mais tout à coup, une voix s'élève dans l'assemblée : « 100 yens ! »

Tout le monde se retourne, Gai y compris. Kurenai s'avance déjà vers l'estrade d'un air vainqueur. Tsunade annonce : « pour 100 yens, Lmaito Gai est attribué pour une durée de 24 heures à Kurenai. Amusez-vous bien tous les deux ».

Les deux jounin s'éloignent de la scène, Kurenai tirant Gai par l'oreille.

« alors comme ça, tu me mates sous la douche….ça va être les plus longues 24 heures de ta vie, Gai ! »

Mais déjà les enchères reprennent. Choji s'avance. La mise à prix est à 50 yens, mais personne ne semble vouloir renchérir. Finalement, la propre mère de Choji profite de l'occasion. Et après s'être délestée des 50 yens, elle récupère son fils.

« tu vas tout d'abord ranger ta chambre, puis tu pourra tondre le gazon, passer l'aspirateur dans toute la maison, et… » Et la liste s'allonge, s'allonge et s'allonge encore. Et le coup de grâce arrive enfin « tu ne mangeras pas tant que tout ne sera pas fait ! ».

C'est au tour de Hyûga Neji. Et cette fois c'est TenTen qui remporte la mise, pour une somme de 65 yens. « Neji-kun ! c'est une magnifique journée tu ne trouves pas? Que dirais-tu d'aller pique-niquer au bord du lac ? Je suis sûre que l'on va se trouver plein de points communs ! » dit-elle en s'accrochant au cou de son Neji d'amour. « … » est la seule réponse qu'elle obtient. Mais en 24 heures, elle est bien décidée à faire valoir tous ses atouts.

« je vous propose maintenant Asuma ! » reprend Tsunade. Une inconnue du village se l'octroye pour 150 yens, le record de la vente pour le moment. Asuma trouve qu'il ne s'en sort pas si mal que ça. Le fille est plutôt jolie, et semble toute disposée à lui faire passer une bonne journée.

Le tour de Naruto arrive. La voix s'Hinata s'élève pour proposer directement 75 yens. Toutes ses économies ! La foule reste médusée, devant la soudaine audace de la fille la plus timide de Konoha. « Naruto-kun… » dit la jeune fille aux joues cramoisies en saisissant la main de Naruto, encore plus rouge qu'elle.

« que veux –tu faire, Naruto-kun ? »

« ben je sais pas, moi, c'est ta journée après tout, c'est à toi de décider ! »

« on pourrait commencer par aller manger des ramens ? » propose la jeune fille aux yeux clairs.

« ah ouais super idée Hinata ! » Et les deux jeunes partent bras dessus bras dessous vers l'échoppe préférée d'un Naruto ravi.

Shikamaru s'avance à présent sur le devant de la scène. Il est surpris de l'engouement des jeunes filles du village. C'est un comble, pour lui qui trouve que les filles sont royalement chiantes. D'un côté, il est plutôt flatté, d'autant que la jeune fille qui est pour l'instant en tête de l'enchère (pour 150 yens quand même !)a l'air un peu moins chiante que les autres. Mais tout à coup le monde s'écroule. Une voix aiguë et bien connue propose 175 yens.

« Nooooooooooooon ! pitié, pas elle ! »

mais c'est déjà trop tard. Tsunade annonce la sentence :

« Shikamaru part pour 24 heures avec Ino ! »

Déjà la jeune fille se pend à son cou, ravie. Sa voisine aux cheveux roses se frotte les mains.

« maintenant j'ai le champ libre pour….. »

elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tsunade reprend :

« voici Sasuke, charmant jeune genin, bien qu'un peu ténébreux et peu bavard. Alors, alors, va-t-il faire exploser le compteur ? »

finalement, après une lutte acharnée, c'est la jeune serveuse de l'échoppe de ramen qui remporte Sasuke, pour 250 yens. Sakura est effondrée, elle n'avait que 249 yens d'économies !

« pour un yen, un malheureux yen ! » s'écrie-t-elle en pleurant. Elle a bien essayé d'emprunter un peu d'argent autour d'elle, mais personne ne veut lâcher ses sous , car l'incontestable star des enchères arrive maintenant….

« vous en rêvez toutes, le voilà enfin, disponible pour 24 heures entières…le célèbre ninja copieur… le génie de Konoha » Tsunade fait alors une pause pour maintenir le suspense, avant de s'écrier « Kakashi »

Et c'est un véritable clameur de folie qui secoue la foule. Certaines filles tombent par terre inconscientes, d'autres se battent pour s'empêcher mutuellement de lancer les offres d'enchère. On se croirait à un concert de rock, tellement la foule est agitée. Les offres fusent et on atteint bientôt des sommes record. Au fur et à mesure des enchères, de nombreuses filles partent en pleurant. Les sommes annoncées commencent à frôler les limites du raisonnable, et Tsunade s'inquiète. _Quand même, 1000 yens pour un homme…elles vont se ruiner !_

Iruka n'en peut plus, il craque et lance : « 1500 yens ! ». C'est tout le salaire du mois, mais bon, c'est Kakashi qu'on lui propose là ! Il n'aura probablement plus jamais une occasion comme celle-là !

Tsunade est perplexe, et des murmures de désapprobation s'élèvent de l'assemblée.

« Iruka n'a pas le droit de participer. C'est un garçon ! ces enchères sont exclusivement réservées aux femmes ! »

« c'est vrai ça ! c'est une tentative de manipulation ! »

« ce n'est pas du jeu »

« c'est honteux ! »

« un scandale ! »

Mais Tsunade réclame le silence. « je suis le chef de ce village, c'est à moi de décider ! »dit-elle intransigeante. « D'un point de vue strictement objectif, rien dans le règlement n'interdit à un homme de participer. En plus, 1500 yens, ça serait vraiment bienvenu pour l'orphelinat ! » _Et puis après tout, depuis le temps qu'Iruka craque pour Kakashi, je peux bien faire cette faveur à mon professeur préféré !_

« bon, si personne n'est capable de renchérir, je déclare que l'offre d'Iruka est recevable. »

Tsunade attend encore quelques secondes…

« une fois, deux fois, trois fois…Kakashi est donc adjugé à Iruka ! »

C'est un oh ! de désappointement qui accueille la sentence. Iruka s'approche de la scène sous les huées de la foule. Kakashi lui lance un regard joyeux.

Les deux hommes, pour échapper aux filles en colère qui les poursuivent, se réfugient chez Iruka. S'affalant sur le sofa, Kakashi dit à son sauveur :

« merci, merci, merci beaucoup Iruka-kun ! tu m'as sauvé ! je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant ! je ferai tout ce que tu veux : ménage, vaisselle, je peux même t'aider à corriger tes copies… ».Mais Iruka ne le laisse pas finir.

« je crois que tu n'as pas compris, Kakashi-kun. Mon but n'était pas de te sauver » dit-il en rougissant.

Kakashi pose un regard interrogateur sur le ninja. Il sursaute en sentant les mains d'Iruka enlacer ses hanches. Bloqué contre le dos du sofa, Iruka à cheval sur ses genoux, il ne peut faire un geste quand celui-ci approche ses mains de son visage. Lentement, Iruka approche les mains du visage de Kakashi, retire son masque et l'embrasse avidement. Kakashi est complètement sous le choc. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. _Tout compte fait, ce n'est pas désagréable. _

Le lendemain, Kakashi se réveille dans les bras d'Iruka.. Il veut se lever, mais son geste est arrêté par les bras du ninja qui l'attire près de lui.

« les 24 heures sont finies, Iruka-kun » murmure Kakashi à l'oreille de son nouvel amant.

« pour 1500 yens, tu peux bien m'accorder un petit extra, non ? »

**Voilà, fini ! bon c'était vraiment du délire total ! faut pas m'en vouloir. **

**Je le reconnais, j'ai craqué sur la fin, mais je n'arrive pas à faire une fic sans que ça se termine par un Kaka/Iru ! j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires ! **


End file.
